


Bitty's Baking... He's always Baking

by mrs_captain_rogers



Series: Check Please Ficlets [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking, Bitty's baking, Check Please - Freeform, He's always baking, Inspiration, Pie, Secret Spot, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursey has a writer's block and Dex wants to help. Of course Bitty is baking cause you know he's always baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitty's Baking... He's always Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little blurb I wrote to try and break my own writers' block. Haven't written any nurseydex so I hope it comes across alright... :D

Nursey sat at his desk forehead pressed against the cool wood. No matter how hard he tried he just simply write. It was by far the worst case of writers’ block he’d had since arriving at Samwell. 

“Come on brain, think of things. Come on brain, think of things. Come on brain, be so smart…” he muttered for the umpteenth time in the last half hour banging his head against the desk top. 

“You keep saying that I’m gonna write to that writer guy Jack likes so much and tell him…” Dex chirped from his bunk. “I mean it, I’ll do it.” 

His roommate sat up and glared at him hard. “You aren’t helping Poindexter.” The phrase if looks could kill had never been more appropriate. Dex raised his hands in surrender. 

“I’m shutting up!” 

Nursey lowered his head back down to his desk and continued with his muttering. The crisp smell of apple along with the sticky scent of maple wafted up from the kitchen. 

“Bitty’s baking again nursey.” 

“He’s always baking Dex.” 

The ginger rolled his eyes as he excited their shared attic. Fifteen minutes passed before the poet lifted his head noticing the continued absence of his roommate. Before he could even think his name echoed through the stairwell that led up to their shared room. 

“Derek Nurse please bring your ample posterior down to the living room at one!” Nursey couldn’t help but scowl a little. 

_Did he just say my butt was big?_

“Did you just call my butt big?” he shouted down the stairs as he ambled down to the ground floor. 

“It’s a hockey butt they’re all big.” Dex’s reply pulled a smile to Nursey’s lips. 

“True.” 

“Alright now that you’re actually away from that desk let’s go.” Nursey raised an eyebrow inquisitively. 

“And where pray tell are we going?” It was then that he noticed the small basket in Dex’s hands. 

“To find you some inspiration.” 

Nursey rolled his eyes and grumbled about wasting time as he followed his teammate’s pull. The pair disappeared out the front door of the Haus and into the cool fall afternoon. 

“Am I not even allowed my jacket?” 

“No you have to suffer for your art…” A playful smirk spread across his freckled face at his own chirp. Nursey scowled again. 

“So where are you taking me anyway?” 

“Shut up, you’ll see soon enough.” Dex’s large hand slid down from Nursey’s wrist and grasped his hand. Long nimble fingers laced with those belonging to the beautiful poet. “Whenever I can’t think or can’t figure out the problem with a fix it job, I get out to try and clear my head.” 

Green eyes stared back at golden ones pryingly. Dex chuckled and led the way through campus. The corners of Nursey’s tugged upward, a swell in his chest as the red head squeezed his hand. The pair fell silent as they wandered through the campus until finally coming to a quiet spot on the far side of the Pond. A small ring of birch trees stood quietly, the ground below littered with a mass of brightly colored leaves. Dex tugged out a green plaid blanket from the basket, spreading it in the center of the clearing. 

“Have a seat, I brought pie.” 

“Come again?” 

“Bitty was baking…”

“He’s always baking…”

“Oh shut up and sit already Nursey,” Dex said and tugged on his shirt. A smile bloomed across Nursey’s cheek’s as he sank to the blanket next to his friend. 

“So how did you find this place anyway?” 

“When Betsy died I tried my damnedest to fix her but it got to the point where I just need a moment to- “

“Chill?” Dex wrinkled his nose. 

“Think. So I was wandering around campus and found this place. I come here a lot to think and thought maybe it would help you through your block.” Dex pulled out a container of small hand pies along with paper plates and a pair of forks. Glancing over he found Nursey reclined on the blanket arms folded behind his head. “Getting inspired yet?” he asked gazing up at the sky above. 

Nursey’s green eyes glittered as he glanced over at Dex in the fading evening sun. 

“Yeah I think I am.”


End file.
